grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Meisner
Father Girlfriend Sean Renard, acquaintance Sebastien, acquaintance Adalind Schade, acquaintance |status = Living |lang = German English French |job = |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Martin Meisner is a member of the Resistance from Berlin who was first mentioned in and first seen in . Appearances Season 3 He talked to Captain Renard on the phone after Eric was killed. Meisner was on a train, and they both discussed it was best for Meisner to go on a "vacation." He and Sebastien were both spying on Adalind, and Meisner informed him that Adalind had been examined by an obstetrician, Doctor Hawelka. Sebastien told Meisner that he needed to discreetly obtain a copy of Adalind's ultrasound, which was later emailed to Sean Renard. He met Renard at the Vienna airport and transported him to a safe house, which proved to have been compromised. After being attacked by two Verrat Hundjägers, Meisner fled with Renard through the sewer system. Meisner was with Renard in a new safe house after their first one was compromised. He and Renard initially held Sebastien at gunpoint when he arrived until it was confirmed that he came alone. Later on, Meisner left with Renard and Sebastien to go to a Resistance meeting place. They were greeted by Franz, who led them into a barn. There, they witnessed Breslau being interrogated over his betrayal. Afterwards, Meisner took Breslau outside and executed him. Meisner was outside with Renard, Frenay, and other Resistance members to greet Tavitian. Renard and Meisner later broke into Adalind's hotel room, with Renard finding hidden cameras and leaving Adalind a note. He accompanied Renard to the cafe so Renard could speak with Adalind. Meisner was surveilling Adalind Schade at a cafe when she experienced some pain and was able to exercise some telekinetic control over her coffee cup. She then had an attack which resembled the onset of labor, and light bulbs in the cafe blew out. Meisner followed Adalind back to her hotel and reported the events to Sean Renard by phone. Renard responded that Adalind was definitely getting her powers back. Meisner was sent to Adalind's room with Sebastien in order to help her escape the Verrat. Hearing from Sebastien that two Verrat agents were already coming up to Adalind's room, Meisner took off his shirt and jumped into Adalind's bed with a gun to pretend that he was her "guest" while Adalind let the agents in. Meisner then shot one of the agents, who fell on him. He was saved from the other agent when a pen on a table launched into the eye of the agent. Meisner looked at Adalind, who said she wasn't sure if that was her who launched the pen. They then escaped to Sebastien's car. After being let off on a secluded road by Sebastien, Meisner took Adalind to an old cabin in the woods, which had been in his family for many years. There, he got Adalind food and sheets. Later that night, Meisner heard Adalind screaming, and she said that her baby was coming. Meisner helped Adalind give birth to her child and, while trying to calm her down, was bitten in the hand by Adalind. Books were also flung at him from the bedside table, forcing him to duck. After Adalind's daughter was born, Meisner handed the baby over to her. After Adalind fell asleep with her baby, he went outside to call Captain Renard to inform him that Adalind gave birth. He told Renard that no one knew where they were and that they should be fine at the cabin for a few days. Later on, Meisner went over to brush Adalind's hair out of her face while she was sleeping, when her hair wrapped tightly around his hand. Adalind's daughter then woke up, revealing purple eyes, and had a stare-down with Meisner, after which Adalind's hair unwrapped and settled again on her head. Meisner was walking in the woods to look for firewood. While hearing a baby crying, Meisner was shocked to find Adalind's baby on the ground and all alone. He quickly picked her up and went back to the cabin. When he arrived to the cabin, Meisner demanded to know what Adalind did to her baby, only to find Adalind holding her baby and wondering what he meant. Meisner then looked down to find that he was carrying a pile of logs instead of a baby. He told Adalind that he saw the baby outside on the ground and that he could hear her heartbeat. Later at the cabin, Adalind thanked Meisner for saving her and her daughter's lives. She asked if he had anyone else, and he said he did until his girlfriend was killed by the Royals. Meisner received a call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance. Sean asked Meisner if Sebastien knew where they were, and Meisner said no, but he could point people in the right direction. Sean told Meisner that he, Adalind, and the baby should leave the cabin as soon as possible. After they left the cabin, Meisner and Adalind, holding her baby, walked through the forest. Meisner was in the woods with Adalind and her daughter, watching Prince Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner that she could see Viktor. The baby started crying, and Adalind told Meisner that her daughter was hungry. Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. A little while later, Meisner and Adalind with her baby approached the two cars in the highway, one of which Sebastien was in. As Meisner checked on him, he was ordered to put his gun down by one of the Verrat. Adalind used her powers to save Meisner's life by forcing the Verrat member to shoot himself. When they were about to leave, Sebastien made the decision to stay behind to make up for what he did, and Meisner gave him a gun. Meisner then drove off with Adalind and the baby. Later on the road, Meisner thanked Adalind for saving his life. He received a call from Sean, who informed him that Tavitian had an airplane waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country in Zurich. Adalind asked if Meisner was coming with them, but Meisner told her that he couldn't go with them because his fight was "here." Meisner brought Adalind and the baby near the meeting place in Rafz, Switzerland. He told Adalind to stay in the car, and he got out to look around the area to make sure it was safe. He went into a forested area and was spied on by members of the Verrat. When they tried to attack, they lost sight him. As two of the Verrat looked around the area, Meisner jumped down from a tree and fought them both. After he defeated them, he saw the plane arriving for Adalind, so he ran back to the car. When he arrived, she and the baby were missing. He went to look for them once more, and when he found them, he saw multiple bodies on the ground. He asked Adalind if she killed them, and she shook her head. Kelly Burkhardt appeared and said she was the one who killed them and that she'd "take it from here." They all quickly headed to the plane before more Verrat showed up. Kelly told them whoever set up the meeting did a terrible job because the Verrat arrived hours ago, but luckily she arrived before they did. Adalind told Meisner she didn't even know who the woman was, but Meisner said they could probably trust her because she saved their lives. Meisner and Adalind said their goodbyes. Adalind told him, "If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead a long time ago," and kissed him on the cheek before getting on the plane. After the plane left, Meisner called Sean and told him Adalind was on her way out of the country. Meisner told Sean about the Verrat's attempted ambush and their "contact" being there first, fortunately. Meisner told Sean that after seeing what their contact did to the Verrat, Adalind and her baby were in good hands. Sean asked if he had heard from Sebastien, and Meisner said he saw what Prince Viktor did to him. Meisner told Sean that if it weren't for Sebastien, they wouldn't have gotten this far and doubted that he would still be alive. Sean told Meisner that it would probably be a good idea for him to disappear for awhile, and Meisner agreed. Season 4 When Frederick Renard was attempting to escape with Diana Schade-Renard in a helicopter, the pilot climbed to the back, opened the helicopter door, and threw Frederick out. The pilot then removed his headgear and revealed he was none other than Martin Meisner. Diana smiled at him, and Meisner said, "Down with the King." Season 5 At what appeared to be a high-security prison of some sort, FBI Agent Katrina Chavez checked on an unknown person or entity of some kind through a slit in a cell door, and whatever was inside charged at her while screaming as she shut the slit. She asked if there had been any changes, and Meisner appeared from the shadows and said that there hadn't been any for the better. When Chavez responded that they were playing with fire, Meisner said that they needed fire. Later than night, Meisner called to check in on Chavez, but Nick answered the phone. He asked who was speaking, and Nick only informed him that Chavez was dead and that the people they were supposed to meet were already dead when they arrived. Nick asked who he was speaking to, but Meisner told him to keep the phone and hung up. He spied on Nick, Hank, Wu, and Monroe at the old warehouse where Chavez had been killed when she brought Nick to meet four other agents who were also dead when they arrived. He stepped out from behind where he was hiding after they drove off. Back at the high-security prison, sounds of some fighting could be heard coming from one of the cells. Meisner emerged from inside after he knocked on the cell door and a guard opened it up for him. The guard asked him how things went, and he replied, "Better," as he walked away smiling with a bloody mouth and a cut above the corner of his left eye. Images 302-Meisner.png 306-promo5.jpg 307-Meisner.png 315-promo8.jpg 315-promo14.jpg 316-promo6.jpg 316-promo7.jpg 316-Meisner.png 316 the show must go on.jpg 317-promo2.jpg 317-promo3.jpg 317-promo10.jpg 317-promo11.jpg 317-Adalind kisses Meisner.png 422-Martin Meisner.png 501-Meisner.png Quotes * (Speaking with Sebastien about Adalind) Sebastien: "You'll need to access her medical records... But you'll need to be discreet." Meisner: "Not like last time, then. Good to have a change of pace." * (To Adalind regarding the Royals): "I'm looking forward to the time I make them feel sorry." * (To Diana): "Down with the King." Trivia *Although Meisner is from Berlin, the surname Meisner, a variant of "Meissner," originally indicated that someone was from . Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Laufer